gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Datei:Foreigner waiting for a girl like you
Beschreibung foreigner waiting for a girl like you So long, i've been looking too hard, i've been waiting too long sometimes i don't know what i will find, i only know it's a matter of time when you love someone, when you love someone it feels so right, so warm and true, i need to know if you feel it too maybe i'm wrong, won't you tell me if i'm coming on too strong this heart of mine has been hurt before, this time i wanna be sure i've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life i've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive i've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life you're so good, when we make love it's understood it's more than a touch or a word can say only in dreams could it be this way when you love someone, yeah, really love someone now i know it's right, from the moment i wake up till deep in the night there's nowhere on earth that i'd rather be than holding you tenderly i've been waiting for a girl like you to come into my life i've been waiting for a girl like you, your loving will survive i've been waiting for someone new to make me feel alive yeah, waiting for a girl like you to come into my life i've been waiting, waiting for you, ooh, i've been waiting i've been waiting (i've been waiting for a girl like you, i've been waiting) won't you come into my life? Siempre, he aparentado mucha rudeza, He estado esperando tanto que A veces no se que encontraré, Sólo se que es cuestión de tiempo. Cuando amas a alguien... Cuando amas a alguien... Se siente tan bien, tan calido y verdadero, Necesito saber si tú sientes igual Probablemente me estoy equivocado, ¿Quieres decirme si empiezo a ser rudo?, Este corazón mío ha sido lastimado antes, y ahora quiero estar seguro He estado esperando a una chica como tu que llegara a mi vida He estado esperando a una chica como tu, amándonos sobreviviremos He estado esperando por alguien nuevo que me haga sentir vivo Si!, esperando por una chica como tu que llegara a mi vida Tu eres tan buena, cuando hacemos el amor es verdadero Es más que una caricia o una palabra que pueda decir Solo en sueños puedo estar ahí Cuando amas a alguien... sí, realmente amar alguien Ahora sé que esta bien, Desde el momento que despierto hasta lo profundo en la noche, No hay ningún lugar en la tierra en el que preferiría estar Que recibiendo tu ternura He estado esperando a una chica como tu que llegara a mi vida He estado esperando a una chica como tu, amándonos sobreviviremos He estado esperando por alguien nuevo que me haga sentir vivo Si, esperando por una chica como tu que llegara a mi vida He estado esperando a una chica como tu, Esperando ¿Aceptas entrar en mi vida? Kategorie:Videos